


Who the hell are you and when did you get there

by ihaveraccoo_n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hungry days au but like...diverged, M/M, One Piece Hungry Days Commercial, Zoro big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveraccoo_n/pseuds/ihaveraccoo_n
Summary: Zoro just wants to train and win the next Kendo tournament after his lost against Mihawk, but a storm named Monkey D. Luffy appears one day on the roof and makes himself evident as he pleases.Luffy was having fun in high school with just his friends and the gang fights. He had no interests in relationships past friendships, until he saw a student named Roronoa Zoro fighting with all his spirit and aiming to get stronger after his lost. And so, the king decided to make a move.Drabble series telling the story of Luffy and Zoro. Hungry Days au.
Relationships: Gin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Gin/Vinsmoke Sanji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is actually a very old fic I wrote back in May of last year. This was entirely self indulgent, and I had no intentions of uploading it...until now. Some chapters are longer than others, and this was made before the other commercials were released, so Zoro has no idea who Luffy is here until he introduces himself.

"HYUUUP! HAAAH!! NGH!" Zoro continuously raised and lowered his sword, each swipe fiercer than the last. Sweat poured down his temples but he paid it no heed, far too focused on training. He needed to get stronger, so much stronger! He promised, yet he lost so pitifully! No matter what, he'll become stronger and— **SLUUUUUURP**

Zoro halted in his movements, turning to face the sound. There, sitting on the rooftop above him, was a raven haired male with a straw hat, casually slurping on some cup ramen. Rather loudly, he might add. And when the hell did they get there?!

**_Sluuuuuuuuuuuurp!_ **

The boy continued to gulp down his ramen, well, more like inhale, if Zoro were to be truthful. They blinked at Zoro, face unreadable. 

"Why'd ya stop?" They asked, with a bit of an accent in their speech. Zoro blinked, 

"Uh...who the hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't want to upload anything on this account until the KidLawLu fic I'm working on was completed but...I am weak, I apologize...at least this was prewritten?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro didn't see that weird ramen kid again, at least, he hadn't for the past week. Never got a name, the kid disappeared shortly after seeing Zoro stopping his training. So Zoro stored the memory away in "weird but will probably never happen again so best to forget about it" bin in his mind. And he did forget about it. Until it happened again. 

"Seriously, where did you even come from? Why are you just sitting there watching?" Zoro sighed, but continued his training. He won't let some kid distract the training he so direly needed. Even if his slurping was damn annoying.

"Zoro's cool, I like watching." He replied, immediately returning to his ramen. 

"So you know my name." Zoro grunted, still focused on training.

"Of course, Zoro's pretty popular. Saw your match at the National Kendo Tournament. I don't really get swords and all that stuff, but you were amazing." Zoro was used to receiving compliments, he got them all the time. From Johnny's and Yosaku's 'so cool, Zoro-bro!''s to Choppers overexcited fanboying. So he didn't know what it was—maybe it was the smile or voice the ramen kid had—but it made him stumble a bit, nearly dropping his sword in the process. He's blaming his red face on the sun. 

"Oh." Zoro very intelligently replied, refusing to turn towards the other. The boy soon left, and it was only until Zoro was wiping off his sweat did he realize he still didn't know their name.


	3. Chapter 3

"You reek of sweat, Marimo." Was the first thing Zoro heard when he entered the classroom. Zoro clicked his tongue, glaring at a certain curly browed blonde. They were standing beside two others, a first year wearing a headband and a money hungry witch. 

"I just took a shower so you're full of shit." Zoro snapped, taking a seat by his desk and looking out the window so he wouldn't have to see the others existence. 

"Standing under running water doesn't count as a shower you mindless brute." They snapped back, giving Zoro's shin a kick. Zoro refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, so he acted like it didn't hurt. Even though it really fucking did. 

"Shut up, maybe some people just don't want to use that flower scented shit princesses like you use." The loud crunch of the other biting through their lollipop sounded, and Zoro received another kick that actually made him curse. 

"What was that, you shitty Marimo?" They snarled. Zoro took a deep breath to calm himself, and instead beat down the throbbing pain his shin felt. 

"Sorry. Meant to say prince. Prince of Dumbass Kingdom." Like hell he was gonna let the bastard win. They continued to snarl at him, until finally turning away with a loud huff. 

"As. I. Was. Saying." They said, turning to the first year, "Your eyebags have gotten worse again, Gin. Are you even sleeping? Eating? You look like you're about to drop dead any second." Zoro frowned and turned to the first year, Gin. His eyebags looked the same to him, horrible. They were worse than Law's for fucks sake. What was that curly brow going on about? 

"Yes...on the eating part. Or at least, I'm trying to. I've at least eaten, maybe not the greatest of meals, but I've eaten. And I won't be dropping anytime soon, Don Krieg still needs me." Gin replied, making the curly brows frown worse. Zoro didn't blame him, he didn't like that annoying third year either. 

"Well whatever, whether or not you want to work yourself to death isn't my problem. However, I won't allow anyone to survive off of just snack bars and empty calories, it's unacceptable. I'll cook you something decent, just swing by either during my shift at Baratie or my place after it. If you don't, I'll kick your ass to next year! Same if you waste it!" They scolded, pressing a lecturing finger against the younger one's chest. Gin gave a sheepish smile. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." With that, Gin stood up and quickly checked the time on their phone before beginning to leave, "I have to go now, before Don Krieg gets impatient. See you, Sanji-san." After giving a quick wave, Gin left. 

"Now then," Curly brow twirled around to the witch, "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE ME TO COOK FOR YOU AS WELL, NAMI-SWAAAAN??" The witch sighed and pushed the pervert's face away from her. 

"No thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I... Uploaded a second chapter? 😳😳

"Zoro's training hard again huh?" A voice said, and Zoro nearly shat his pants, dropping his bamboo sword. 

"Holy shit—when did you get here?!" Zoro spluttered, turning to look where ramen kid was standing _right behind him._

"Just now. You didn't notice?" He asked, taking a few steps back, giving Zoro some space. 

"Hell no! I wouldn't have been so shocked if I did!" Zoro growled, exasperatedly snatching his sword up, "What the hell do you want anyways? Are you just going to randomly show up every week or so to watch me?" 

"What do I want?" The ramen boy repeated, tilting his head to the side. They seemed to think for a moment, humming before pointing a single digit to Zoro. 

"I want Zoro." Zoro jerked to a stop, once again dropping his sword. He slowly processed what the other said, repeating it on loop before quickly retreating as far away as he could from the other. 

"HAH?!?!" Zoro yelled, face burning. The ramen boy blinked, before letting out a simple,

"Ah." Then, "I said that wrong. I meant I want to be Zoro's friend. Sorry." They gave a small bow in apology, entirely unaffected by the situation. Zoro glared at him in suspicion, but cautiously approached regardless. 

"Really? That's all?" He asked, leveling the other. They nodded. 

"Yeah, Zoro's really cool, I get _excited_ just looking at you." They grinned. Zoro felt his face return to a bright red, and he quickly backed off for the second time. 

"Ah. I said that wrong again. Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

His school was a bit weird, Zoro supposed. On the outside, it looked great. Clean, full of happy students and hard-working teens. But if you wiped away that one layer of cleanliness— 

"So you two are The Hunter Zoro and Blackleg Sanji?! We'll take you both down and famous!!" A loud group of students declared. Zoro groaned and rubbed his temples. Why the hell did he have such a cringy title? He never asked for it. He didn't even _want_ a title, either. It literally sounded like something from an old shitty anime or something a chuuni brat in middle school would think up of. Just call him by name for fucks sake, fuck this title bull. 

"Hmph. You really think you can take us on?" A long nosed first year, Usopp, stepped up to stand next to Zoro. He smirked, then immediately proceeded to hide behind Zoro, "Get 'em, Zoro!!" 

"Yeah! You too, Sanji-kun!!" Nami cheered, hiding behind Usopp. 

"STOP USING ME AS A DAMN SHIELD EVERY TIME THERE'S DANGER!!" Zoro slapped Usopp's hand away from his shoulder, causing both Usopp and Nami to tumble a bit.

"OI! DON'T YELL AT NAMI-SAN YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!!" Curly brow swung a kick at him, which Zoro quickly blocked with his bamboo sword. 

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHITTY SWORDSMAN YOU SHITTY—" 

"Prepare yourselves!!" The group yelled, charging at them. Ugh, really? _'Prepare yourselves'?_ These kids have watched one too many anime. The group of dumbass kids never made it to them, being sent flying by Gin's tonfas...where the hell does he even hold those things? Gin easily kicked down the one who seemed to be the leader and spat on them. 

"It's funny how you think you're worth dirtying Sanji-san's shoes." He said, burying the others face into the ground with cold, hard eyes. Sometimes Zoro wondered if he had a split personality of sorts. One moment he was the quiet sheepish first year who followed curly brow around like a puppy, and the next moment he was breaking someone's bones with no sympathy whatsoever. It's times like those where Zoro found that Gin really fit his title of "Man-Demon". 

"G—Great job, Gin..!" Usopp whisper-cheered, visibly trembling. The poor kid was always terrified of Gin when he was like that. Nami nodded from where she was still hiding behind Usopp. 

"Naaami-swaaaan~!! Are you afraid? Don't worry, your knight is here to protect you!" The idiot skipped over to Nami and got down on one knee to kiss her hand. Nami, already used to his stupidity, ignored him and pulled her hand away right before the pervert kissed it. 

"Alright, let's go already." She said. Curly brow sighed in defeat, but stood up nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, thanks for taking care of those files, Gin." He said. Gin looked up from where he was still kicking the downed students and smiled. 

"No problem, Sanji-san." Gin replied, putting his tonfas back...wherever he holds them at. He trotted over to stand behind Sanji as per usual and, ah, _there's_ the puppy first year. Seriously, if someone told Zoro that kid was the Man-Demon he'd think you were kidding. He could only believe it because he's seen Gin's victims before, like those probably first years groaning on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're here again." Zoro let out a sigh, but didn't stop his training. The slurping continued. 

"Zoro noticed me this time?" _**Sluuuuuuuuurp.**_

"Hard not to, with all that noise you're making." He grumbled. The boy hummed. 

"Ramen is good, want some? I like Zoro so I'll share. Just a little though." They offered, holding out their chopsticks as if Zoro could take a bite, even with their distance. 

"No thanks, is that really all you eat? Who even are you?" Zoro asked, swinging his sword for the 157th time. 

"Nah, I eat a lot of meat. Meat is great, greater than ramen!" The boy exclaimed, slurping up his ramen. "Oh, and I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the King of this school." Zoro froze. He turned to the lanky, raven haired boy, with nothing but an old ratty straw hat and some cheap cup ramen. He laughed. 

"Good joke."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because this one is small

Zoro stuck out his tongue as he focused on the back of his teacher's head. He threw a piece of chalk at him, but missed and hit the whiteboard instead. The teacher stopped, turned around, and grabbed a ruler before storming over to him. Ah cra—

"PAY ATTENTION!" They snapped, whacking him across the head with the ruler. A few students snickered at the display. Zoro clicked his tongue and rubbed the throbbing bruise on his head. 

"Yes sir…" He reluctantly grumbled. The teacher huffed and returned to the lesson. Whatever. He'll just nap then. Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, Zoro nodded off. Until a ruler hit him again. 

"FUCK!!" He cursed, hands flying to his head. The fucker hit him on the same spot on purpose!

"I SAID PAY ATTENTION!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey you." Zoro blinked himself awake and turned to the voice, looking up at a pink haired girl. What was her name again? Person? Paprika? Patricia? Whatever.

"Yeah?" Zoro yawned, popping his jaw in the process. 

"That Onigiri charm," She pointed to his bag, "I want it. It's cute." Zoro rose a brow and turned to the charm, shrugging. Why not? It was just some junk he got from a gacha machine. 

"Yeah sure, take it." He said right before clonking back out. He heard a loud squeal through his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gin-kun, you look seriously drained, have you been getting into more fights?" Nami asked, leaning down in front of Gin's face. Usopp curiously looked over as well, lips curling down into a frown. 

"Yikes man, you look terrible. You good?" Gin nodded in response, 

"Yes," he said, "Don Krieg just wants to become the new King, so he's stirring up trouble in hopes of bringing out the King, or at least gaining his attention." 

"Ugh, that trash really thinks he can become the King?" Usopp sighs, but quickly shuts his jaw with a snap from Gin's glare.

"Don't insult Don Krieg, he's an incredible man." He growled, teeth bared in a snarl. Usopp gulped and hid behind Zoro who sighed. Again, he's being used as a human shield. 

"Err, well, incredible is a bit—" Usopp smartly stopped himself, clearing his throat, "I mean yeah! Course, incredible guy. Heard he's uh, real strong. And uhhh—speaking of strong, I heard the King was a monster! With six heads and flame breath and—" Nami karate chopped Usopp's head, shutting him up. 

"Just stop. Well, whether or not Krieg becomes the new King doesn't particularly matter to me, as long as it causes me no trouble. No one even knows who the current King is, though there are a few students who claim to be him. Which makes me curious, how will you know if you've taken down the right guy?" Nami asked, head tilted to the side. 

"A lot of those claiming to be the King aren't really that strong. And usually break and say they aren't actually the King after a beating or two. We have our ways." Gin replied, still frowning at Usopp. Nami hummed, and suddenly broke out into a cheshire smirk. 

"Maybe I should try to start bets on who'll win…" She said, tapping a perfectly manicured claw against her chin. Zoro sighed. That damn witch…whatever, as long as it doesn't involve him or his stupid amount of debt to her. Hell, she even charged him on borrowing a pencil, _and_ added interest. 

"That's fine, as long as it doesn't get in our way—" Gin's paused and pulled out his phone, face suddenly turning serious, "Sorry, Don Krieg wants me." Was all he said before running out of the classroom. 

After that, neither Gin nor Don Krieg were seen for three days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With work and school, I completely forgot to upload these! I'll upload 3 as an apology

Zoro didn't even bother to act surprised when the Ramen Kid—or, well, Luffy—was there watching him train again. Ramen Kid honestly seemed like a better title to Zoro, since he was always eating it, like now. 

"Is it really that interesting to watch me?" Zoro asked, finishing up the last of his training. 

"Mhm. I told you, Zoro's cool." Luffy replied, noisily slurping up some ramen. Zoro sighed and placed his bamboo sword down, turning to the other. 

"I don't see how watching me can all that inter...did you get into a fight or something?" His eyes landed on a bandage and an obvious bruise on the boy. Luffy blinked, seemingly confused until he realized where Zoro was looking. 

"Oh yeah, a few days ago." Luffy replied, offering no further explanation. Zoro let out a huff. 

"Didn't take you for a fighter, but I'm not too surprised, the first years always have a big head and get into fights." Luffy looked surprised. 

"How'd ya know I was a first year? Are you a psychic?" He gaped, staring at Zoro with bug eyes. Zoro couldn't help but snort. 

"Cause you obviously look like one, kid." He said, earning a childish pout from the other. 

"I'm not a kid, and Zoro doesn't look that much older anyway!" 

"Still older." Zoro teased, reaching for his phone to check the time, only to see multiple messages from a group chat. Especially from the shit cook. He frowned. "He's still going on about Don Krieg?" Zoro grumbled. 

"Don Krieg?" Luffy asked, face suddenly serious. It confused Zoro for a moment, but he waved it off as there were countless people who had a distaste for that name. 

"Someone I know is friends with an underling of Don Krieg, hasn't appeared at school or heard anything from him since days ago. He's worried sick and has been complaining nonstop, blaming everything on Don Krieg." Zoro shrugged, while he wasn't exactly close with Gin, he didn't dislike him either. But Gin was particularly close with the shit cook, so Zoro could see why he was so worried. 

"Hm." Luffy hummed, pushing his hat down over his eyes and lying on his back, "I don't like that Don guy. He hurt my friend." 

"Not surprised, the guy's an ass." 

"Mhm. He broke my friend's arm when he had a violin recital coming up in a few days. I was excited too…" Luffy sighed and sat back up, an odd smile on his face, "Hopefully he's learned not to mess with monkeys." Zoro blinked, confused.

Monkeys?


	11. Chapter 11

The Curly Brow was chewing on a lollipop stick, he had already long since bit through that and four other lollipops, and looked just about ready to bite the damn thing in half. He was like that the entire class period, sometimes tapping his finger against his desk until someone (a woman) told him to stop. He was obviously stressed with worry, and Zoro could at least understand why. 

It's already been five days since they've last heard or seen anything from Gin, and at this point, it was starting to feel odd seeing the Curly Brow without his dog-like first year tailing behind. When lunch period finally rolled around, the Curly Brow was chewing on what Zoro guessed to be his sixth lollipop. Nami went up to him with a sympathetic smile.

"Sanji-kun, are you alright?" She asked. Curly Brow jerked as if shocked from a daze, and turned to her with one of his classic for-females only smiles, although it seemed tight.

"Yes...sorry Nami-san, I'm just a bit out of it today." He said.

"I'm sure Gin-kun is fine, I don't know him well, but I know he's strong." Now, if this was any other day, the Curly Brow would've swooned over Nami showing even a hint of her caring, but even Zoro could tell he didn't have the energy for that. 

"Yes, thank you, Nami-sa—" he froze, the shot up from his chair, exclaiming, "Gin!" Curly Brow dashed to the open classroom door where Gin was standing at, eyes downcast and seemingly lost. 

"Gin, your arm!" He cried, unsure hands hovering over a cast, "Fuck, your leg too? Why're they both broken? Is that why you've been gone for days? You didn't even come by for dinner, did you get into a bad fight or something?!" The remaining students in class hushed up, attention focused on the two. Gin opened and closed his mouth for a moment, before finally managing out a,

"We lost…" 

"'We'? Do you mean you and Don Krieg? What happened?" Gin took a moment to reply, his one good hand running through his hair and clutching it.

"I—There was someone. He claimed to be the King's friend, some lanky third year with an afro. He said he heard us talking about how we planned to take down the King and couldn't let it slide, so he tried to fight us. He couldn't fight against the both of us, and then Don Krieg broke his arm and—" Gin's breath hitched, his frame trembling as he tried to force himself to continue. Seeing a man like Gin tremble in fear was unnerving, to say in the least. 

"A demon—a straw hatted demon appeared. He completely obliterated us...after dealing with me, he snapped both of Don Krieg's arms like twigs and broke his ribs with a single punch. He even broke Don Krieg's nose after he blacked out. Then he just took the third year and left…with the most empty look in his eyes at that..." He choked out, suddenly falling down into a squat, hand still buried deep into his hair. 

"It was like we angered a god—" Curly Brow began to try to calm him down, directing him outside of the classroom and away from nosey eyes. Zoro stared where they once stood, mouth agape. 

"Straw…hat..?" He mumbled, gaining the attention of Nami. 

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. Zoro barely heard her through his own thoughts. _'I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the King of this school.'_ Luffy's voice rang. Then, _'He broke my friend's arm'._ Zoro remembered that straw hat Luffy always wore, either dangling from his neck or on his head, shadowing his eyes. 

No way. 

Luffy was _actually_ the King?!


	12. Chapter 12

"Zoro seems distracted today." Zoro paused his training to turn to the all too familiar first year, perched at the same spot of their first meeting. Next to him was the usual cup ramen, unused chopsticks stacked on top. 

"So, you're the King, huh?" Zoro asked, turning to face them better. Luffy nodded. 

"Yeah, I told you I was." Luffy swung his legs back and forth, "Zoro didn't believe me?" He cocked his head to the side slightly. Zoro scoffed and returned to his training.

"Not at all. You don't exactly look strong, you know." He didn't even have to turn around to tell Luffy was pouting. 

"I'm plenty strong! I'm just not super buff like you or Ace…" 

"Ace?" Zoro looked up slightly. Huh. It felt like he knew that name from somewhere... 

"You know my brother?" Luffy asked, a bit of excitement in his voice. Zoro shook his head and continued swinging. 

"Nope, the name just sounded a bit familiar." He replied. Zoro saw Luffy deflate in the corner of his eye. 

"So? Here to just watch me again for no reason?" He shot Luffy a side glance, seeing the other smile. 

"I told you, I like Zoro. You're _attractive_." Zoro's swords flew from his grasp as he swung down. It clattered noisily to the ground. 

"Ah." They said, then, "I meant to say cool, sorry." Zoro whipped his head around with a snarl and bright red ears. 

"I'm getting tired of hearing that excuse already!!" Luffy laughed at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more prewritten chapter left, meaning updates will slow greatly after that.

"This is a terrible wound! There's so many blisters!! Why didn't you come sooner?!" A high pitched voice scolded him, observing his hand with their own, much smaller, ones. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"It's not that b—" 

"Because this idiot is an idiot who can't even take care of himself. He didn't even want to go to the infirmary! I had to _drag_ him here! Honestly." Nami sighed as she roughly dug her fist into his head, rotating it for further effects. Zoro growled at her. 

"If it was any worse, you'd need stitches!" The younger male continued to scold, dabbing a cloth against his cut. Always making such a big deal out of everything…

"But I don't, so, it's not that bad." He huffed out his deduction, which received him a harsh slap on the wrist. 

"Take your health more serious—" The infirmary door flew open. 

"Oi doc! Give me some banda—" The red haired male paused as he noticed the lack of nurse inside, "Oh. Hey Chop. Where's the Band-Aids? Straw Hat bit me fuckin' hand." They lifted up a...rather bloody hand. It looked as if a giant animal bit him, rather than a human. Chopper screeched and ran over to him. 

"L—Luffy did this?! He nearly bit through your entire hand!!" Chopper quickly examined the injury while blood began to puddle on the ground. The man seemed rather indifferent though. 

"Yah, hurts like a bitch. Forgot how protective tha' li'l shit can be over some damn chips." They clicked their tongue. 

"This...this needs medical attention! There isn't enough supplies here, you need to go to the hospital!" Chopper frantically spluttered, the other merely raising a brow.

"Ah? No way, just throw a band-aid over it and a'll be good." He replied. 

"A band-aid won't be enough!!" Chopper began a rant as the other just stared off into space, blatantly ignoring the scolding. Meanwhile, Zoro stared at the man's hand. Luffy did that? The same Luffy he knew? He _bit_ through their hand? Over chips?? Did he just hate that guy or something? 

"Oi, whot's with all yer staring?" The other growled at him. Zoro snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he was, in fact, staring. 

"Your hand. That kid—I mean—Luffy seriously bit you of all things? Isn't that a little weird?" They frowned at him. 

"Ah? What are yu' saying? This ain't something that weird for 'em, that lil shit is feral, I swear. By the way, who the' 'hell are you?" He asked, now glaring at him. Zoro frowned and glared back, although he wasn't really looking to fight. 

"Zoro." He replied, short. The other's glare dropped, a look of surprise replacing it. 

"Zoro? You mean Roronoa Zoro?" He eyed him up and down, a grin soon stretching across his face and confusing Zoro. "Ho? So, ya don't know how crazy that brat can get, huh? Now I get what he's trying to do. Funny, didn't think he had it in him." They grinned more. Zoro's brows furrowed as he watched the man nod to himself. What the hell?

"Hey, who's the weird heavy metal guy?" Nami whispered to him. 

"Hell if I know." Zoro replied, shrugging. 

"Kid!! Your!! Hand!!" Chopper yelled out in frustration, frowning up at the much taller man. They blinked down at Chopper.

"Yeah? What about it?" Chopper screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final prewritten chapter 😔

So. The day was normal. A group picked a fight with him in the morning on his way to the vending machine, the hallways moved around and made him late for class again, and he slept throughout most of the classes. He was heading to the roof for lunch, or at least he was _planning_ on heading to the roof, when suddenly a passing man collapsed to the floor, face first. Zoro stared at the fallen form, baffled by how the man just...dropped. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the man beforehand, but he looked pretty normal to him when he passed by. He debated just walking away and pretending he saw nothing, but discarded that idea with a tired sigh. Zoro bent down and gave the man a rough shake. 

"Oi, you alive?" He got a snore in reply. "Guess that answers my question…" He mumbled to himself. The man's body suddenly gave a jerk and they shot up, hazed eyes mindlessly blinking at him. Zoro backed up slightly, a little unsure what to do. 

"Uh—you good—" His question was cut short as the man grabbed the hem of his shirt and used it to wipe his own face. Zoro froze. 

"Oh, sorry." They suddenly spoke, releasing his shirt, "It's a habit I haven't broken yet. How long was I out this time?" They asked with a friendly smile. This time?

"I don't know? Like a minute?" He replied, lost. The man nodded.

"Mm...a bit longer than I'd have liked, but could be worse, I suppose." They mumbled quietly to themselves, Zoro shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. He just wanted to go train… 

"Sorry about that," The man suddenly started, a polite smile splayed across his face as he bowed, surprising Zoro, "My name is Ace, and you are?" 

"Ace?" Zoro blinked at the name, it was awfully familia—oh… "Luffy's brother?" The other's smile fell, replaced with an expression of surprise.

"You know my brother?" They asked, confirming that they were, in fact, Ace, "A friend of his?" 

"Friend is a little…" Zoro brought a hand up to rub at his neck, "Luffy just kinda appears as he pleases, says whatever he wants, and disappears after watching me train." Ace stared at him with obvious befuddlement, head cocking to the side slightly. 

"He just watches you train and disappears..? How strange... that's not like Luffy…I'm sorry, but what's your name?" 

"Zoro." He replied, watching as a look of recognition flashed across Ace's face. It went from slight recognition, to confusion, to realization, to...smirking.

"Oh, Sabo's gonna blow a blood vessel when he hears about _this_." Ace sniggered, a hand covering his upturned mouth. Zoro raised a brow, earning a dismissive hand wave from the other. 

"No, it's nothing, I just realized something funny. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, but I have somewhere I need to be. I must give you a heads up, though, Luffy's already out there. He can be a bit of a pain at times, but, well...I hope you don't hold it against him. Cya, Roronoa Zoro." Ace walked off with a backwards wave. It was only after Ace was completely out of sight and his footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, that Zoro realized that he never said his last name.

Okay.


End file.
